Like A Sickness
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: The Arcade gets news that their beloved owner, twak is deathly ill. With this be the end of his life, and the life of everyone else in the Arcade? Rated for strong language.


"Somethings wrong…"

It was a Saturday, one of the arcades busiest days, but this day, the doors never opened. It hadn't been snowing outside, so it wasn't a matter of nobody was able to come. Nor was their thunder or lightning. The sun had been clouded over, but there wasn't anything from holding back the arcade from being open except…

" …"

Ralph searched out through his screen from atop of his building, noticing that all of the games were still operating just as they should, but nobody was here.

"Do you see anything Ralph?"

Gene called out to him from the ground.

"Nobody is here, not even- wait…I see him!"

Out from the corner of the screen, appeared, wearing his usual referee jersey and back pants, but something seemed off about the aging man. He limped a little when he walked, and supported himself on the arcade consoles he walked past. His skin looked a sickly pale and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in a very long time. It was strange…Litwak wasn't that old of a man, only in his late fifties but now, he looks about twentie years older. Ralph remembered, the Arcade was closed for a short while due to a sickness thats been going around, but for a man around Litwak's age, it was probably something more catastrophic than anyone could imagine.

"Its Litwak, but… He doesn't look good." Ralph yelled back at the nicelanders on the ground. They stood there, confused and worried. If the nicelanders were good at anything, it was jumping to conclusions too quickly, and panicking over them. they are simple folk, not used to much bad news, and usually cant handle it when it comes around. Ralph climbed back down to explain what he saw.

"Litwak is feeling better…isn't he?"

Ralph shook his head,

"He looks worse, actually."

"Oh no!" Once nicelander began hyperventilating while the others began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. I'm gonna' go find Felix, and we're gonna fix this."

Gene looked up at Ralph with fearful eyes, "…How…? This is different Ralph, we cant make contact with humans! who knows what will happen to us if Litwak finds out about us!"

Ralph had no idea how he was going to do. In fact, he was just as scared as the nicelanders were. Ralph knew that if Litwak kicked the bucket, they'd all go down with him.

"Don't worry…I've got an idea.."

That was a lie.

**o.o.o**

Ralph rushed into Hero's duty to find Felix and Calhoun in their usual spot, AKA, Calhoun's room. Not many people knew about the apartment complex Calhoun and her men lived in during their off hours. except for those who have had the pleasure to be there, or just happened to have heard of it. It didn't mean too much to Ralph, he's been there more than enough times to find Felix and Calhoun 'Hanging out.'

Ralph knocked on her door and waited about three minuted before anyone came to answer. He saw Felix standing there in a tang top and boxers, his hair ruffled and his cheeks burning a bit brighter than usual. Ralph didn't even need to ask what went down to know why his comrade looked the way he did.

"Ralph, i'm sorry." Felix yawned.

"Felix, there is no time. Its an emergency."

Felix rubbed his eye with a balled fist and nodded. "Alright, i'll be right there Ralph." He gave another yawn.

"Please hurry Felix-"

"Wait…" Felix cut Ralph off and yawned again.

"Don't tell me this has to do with Gene and his, 'sunday night' routine again. I've already talked to him about it."

"No Felix, its-"

"Honey…?" Tamora walked from behind Felix, looking tired and in her pajamas just like Felix. Tamora smiled up at Ralph who in return gave a polite nod. "I need your help too, Calhoun."

Tamora looked down at Felix, then back at Ralph.

"I don't work on off hours…"

Ralph pleaded. "This is serious! please, just listen!"

Tamora shook her head. "Look Wreck-it, i've been fighting bugs and running rampant all over the place for a few years now. I'd appreciate it if i could enjoy my time off every now an again"

"We won't have to worry about that anymore if you'd just listen!"

"Come now Tammy." Felix cut in, "We should at least hear whats up." Tamora huffed and walked back into her apartment.

"No thank you. Its my day off…i aint doin' nothin' for nobody."

Ralph slouched over a bit but figured that he could still do something without the Sergeants all, he still had Felix, and he usually always had a plan….usually…

"Felix, please, you've gatt a help. This isn't just our game in danger, but all of us will die if we don't do something!"

Felix nodded and said, "Let me go change. i'll be right back."

**o.o.o**

Felix stood there now, his mouth agape and his eyes opened wider than Ralph had ever seen them. The expression of total disgrace was panted on the smaller mans usually happy face. His honey glows faded and his eyes dimmed to a not-as-bright blue they always were. Ralph had only seen Felix like this once, when he was hurting from an argument he and Calhoun had earlier in the year. He hoped he'd never have to see it again. Yet here it was as Ralph help him out on the top of the building to see that was nowhere in sight. Children began showing up at the door, but they were still locked so they fled. saddened faces turned away and left, sending Felix's heart plummeting down into his gut.

"Oh my land…"

Felix turned to Ralph, "What happened…?"

Ralph brought Felix back onto the roof and said, "Litwak was sick, but he's not getting any better. He was out earlier, but he was having a hard time trying to walk…" Ralph sighed, "The nicelanders expect me to think of something but…I don't know what to do…"

Felix stood, thinking for a long moment until his eyes began to cloud over and tears began falling from his ocean blue eyes. "Ralph…" He murmured.

"Whoa whoa, Felix calm down!" Ralph kneeled down to be face to face with the smaller man to while his tears with his huge thumbs. "Ralph…" He said louder this time, "He-Hes gonna die…We're all gonna' get unplugged and…." Felix cried harder, making his words incomprehensible.

Ralph brought him into a warm hug and ruffled his hair a bit.

"We're not gonna' die Felix….I'll think of something…"

"Ralph…" Ralph let Felix go and looked at his flushed, damp face. "T-tamora…She's pregnant."

**o.o.o**

**why not?**


End file.
